


Cause for Concern [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Impressions, Gen, Grape Farming, Humour, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Small Town Bingo, because that is the elric way, god help you jean havoc, making friends and influencing people, through explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Havoc's first encounter with the little Elrics.Havoc had been looking forward to meeting the Elric brothers, but he’d been looking forward to it while thinking he’d have the whole office as a buffer. He hadn’t thought he’d have them all to himself in a car for half an hour in traffic. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Overjoyed was not the word.





	Cause for Concern [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cause for Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584736) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Cause%20for%20Concern.mp3) | 20:14 | 14.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Cause%20for%20Concern.m4b) | 20:14 | 9.57 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Meat Circus_ by Peter McConnell

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
